A heat exchanger, such, as a radiator is associated with a cooling system of an engine. A size of the radiator of the engine increases with an increase in size of the engine. The cooling system also includes a tank that may store cooling water. Further, large sized radiators require a sturdy support structure in order to hold the radiator and the tank. The tank is generally externally attached and bolted onto the support structure of the radiator.
In some applications, for example in a locomotive, it is desirable that the radiators are able to drain completely into the tank in order to prevent freeze damage. Thus, the tank has a large volume that occupies considerable compartment space. Additionally, in such systems, a weight of the tank is considerably high, owing to the tank adding to an overall weight of the system.
U.S. Published Application Number 2004/0025813 describes a front end structure and radiator support of a vehicle incorporating a sight glass for a reserve tank. The front end structure of the vehicle comprises a radiator support fixed on a vehicle body at the front end of the vehicle and to which at least a radiator is attached, a tank which is arranged in the front end of the vehicle, and behind the radiator support and accumulates fluid inside. Sight glasses by which a worker can see the level of cooling water, or the like, remaining in the tanks from the front side of the vehicle is also mounted on the radiator support.